The Adventures of Skye: That Time We Really Wanted to Keep Them
by SAMtheAvenger
Summary: Skye is easily bored. That usually leads to her getting into very...interesting situations. So...I guess that makes her an interesting person? Meh. Superheroes and Secret Agents alike should all be warned. Fourth in the 'Adventures of Skye'verse/SHIELD!FamilyDynamics/Supernatural and ATLA referencing/Fitz's wild imagination


**Skye is easily bored. That usually leads to her getting into very...interesting situations. So...I guess that makes her an interesting person? Meh. Superheroes and Secret Agents alike should all be warned.**

 **Fourth in the 'Adventures of Skye'verse/SHIELD!FamilyDynamics/Supernatural and ATLA referencing/Fitz's wild imagination**

 **DISCALIMER: I own nothing but the plot line.**

 _ **The Adventures of Skye**_

 ** _That Time We Really Wanted to Keep Them_**

Skye had never had a pet. She was sure, when she was younger, she had gone through a phase of wanting one but now she wasn't quite certain she had grown out of it as much as she'd thought.

 _"Skye, are you and Fitz in position?"_

"Yeah, we're here and all set up," Skye responded, typing code into her laptop. Leo was continuously fiddling with wires in the control panels in front of him and looking at the data presented on his tablet. The mission preceded rather calmly, voices over the com lines keeping the pair informed, and it wasn't long before the two were leisurely packing up their equipment. Skye was shutting down her laptop when she heard shuffling behind her. She, at first, thought it was Leo but then spotted him on the other side of the room. Skye glanced casually backwards at a pile of boxes before heading over to the Scott. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Leo looked up at her with a deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"That," Skye responded when she heard another shuffle. Leo's eyes widened as explanations ran through his mind.

"Maybe it's an animal that escaped from the zoo- or maybe it's a serial killer- or a vampire that actually lives here and it's waiting for us to leave or let our guard down so it can attack and-"

"As cool as that sounds, I kinda doubt it buddy." Skye smirked before approaching the pile of cardboard, Leo trailing cautiously behind her. The engineer watched the hacker's movements in trepidation. "Oh Fitz, I found your vampire," Skye giggled before pulling out something small, grey and furry. "Aren't you a cutie?" She cooed.

"Just a cat. Right," Fitz breathed out before joining the hacker. He looked at the very adorable American shorthair in Skye's arms and gently stroked its head. The feline purred, enjoying the attention and meowed, opening bright blue eyes to regard them with dilated pupils.

"Don't you have pretty eyes? Huh, Misha?"

"Misha?"

"You know, like Collins." Seeing the blank stare she received, Skye rolled her eyes, "The actor who plays Castiel in Supernatural."

"Oooh I see-" Leo was cut off by another meow, and the pair turned to see a new head pop out from behind the boxes. Leo bent down to move the cardboard away, revealing four more kittens; a grey, tabby Scottish fold, a brown spotted, tabby and white Siberian cat, an orange and white Munchkin cat, and a silver tabby British shorthair.

"Oh my gosh they're so cute!" Skye practically squealed, kneeling to give the cat's equal attention. "We must name them!"

"I'd say we each name half, but there's five of them."

"... Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Let's do it." They silently went through the notions and Skye hissed a 'yes' at her victory.

"Okay, so this one," she picked up the Siberian. "Is Jared, and this cutie," she began to stroke the British shorthair. "Is Jensen."

"... Did you just name the cats after the cast of Supernatural?"

"Yes."

"So, if we kept going, what would these two be called?"

"Probably Richard, for Gabriel, and Jim, for Bobby."

"Well if you're doing Supernatural, I'm doing The Last Airbender; this is Appa," he gestured to the Scottish fold and then to the Munchkin cat. "And that's Momo."

"That's adorable."

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"We've named them."

"No duh genius."

"We've gotten attached. We've gotten attached and what're the chances May and Coulson are gonna let us keep them?"

"Very low..." her brows furrowed as she thought of a solution. "But, you know," she drawled looking up at him with an innocent expression. "We could just, not tell them- I mean, we wouldn't really be lying, we just won't mention it."

"I don't know Skye..."

"Come on Fitz, kids sneak home pets all the time, it's like a rite of passage- I think, between the two of us, we could pull it off. Besides, just look at their gorgeous faces," she picked up Jensen and put him in front of Leo, the feline rubbing his cheek against the man's jacket. It wasn't much later that Skye and Leo exited the building, seemingly empty handed, handling their bags carefully.

* * *

 **TADAA! Back from the dead! And I come bearing gifts- well, pets...they have pets now! I don't really know why...but kitties! And the names, I am a geek and so they can be geeks too (seriously, could not think of what else to name them).**

 **Thanks again for the love, fave follow review and check out the rest of the series if you haven't yet; The Dangers of Sugar and Sharpies, The Effects of Late Nights and Harry Potter, and Because #Philinda is OTP and Will be Canon.**

 **Alright, I have nothing else, enjoy the baby-fic and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
